


Supernatural Short Stories

by Castellation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, AlternateUniverse, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Completed, Destiel - Freeform, High School, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Mary Winchester - Freeform, POV Dean Winchester, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Short Story, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, deanwinchester - Freeform, establishedrelationship, impliedsex, shortstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castellation/pseuds/Castellation
Summary: Just a collection of short stories I've written *shrugs*





	1. Fine

 

  
One chilly October Saturday afternoon, seventeen year old Dean makes his way to a restaurant under the palette of browning fall leaves. There, he is served by a dark haired boy with sky blue eyes, who's name tag says, _Castiel_.

Castiel is gorgeous, and he flushes when Dean calls him 'Cas', fiddling with his pad of paper while he takes Dean's order, which is just a root beer float.

Cas is so bewitched by Dean, their eyes meeting each time Cas steps out of the kitchen, blue and green.  
Several minutes later, when Cas brings Dean his root beer float, Dean thanks him with a wink. Cas, unprepared and flustered, accidentally spills Dean's root beer float he ordered onto Dean's lap.

"I-I apologize..." Cas rambles in mortification, his cheeks burning a bright pink as he wipes away the brown liquid and clumps of ice cream with a white rag off the table.

"It's fine." Dean laughed, patting himself dry with napkins.

Cas expected to never see Dean again, and although a part of him hoped he never would from his embarrassment, he still longed to see those apple green eyes again.  
Much to Cas' surprise and chagrin, Dean came back the next afternoon, then the next, then the next.  
Dean became a regular sight to see, ordering just a root beer float every time, sitting in the same booth so he'd be sure to get served by Cas, and Cas grew to look forward to their talks everyday. Sometimes, when things were slow, he would sit with Dean, laughing and learning little things about him, such as they went to the same school and Dean really liked cherry pie and had a little brother named Sam.  
And sometimes, Dean would even reach across the table to touch his hand, and Cas' skin would tingle every time, and Dean's heart would always skip at the spark in Cas' eyes in response, although he would never tell him that.  
A month later, Cas decided to take things into his own hands, fumbling with the edge of his red work shirt, staring down at his shoes.

"How does dinner with me here tonight at seven sound?" Cas asks shyly, a small smile and blush on his cheeks, lifting his eyes to meet green ones.

"That's fine." Dean agrees, and though he'd never admit it, he's blushing too.

A couple dinners and root beer floats later, Dean takes the next step.

"So, is it fine if I call you my boyfriend?" He grins coyly at Cas, who blushes, his hand warm and a bit clammy over Dean's.

"Of course Dean."

Dean sealed their relationship with a soft kiss that sent Cas' cheeks a flaming red, which Dean thought was the cutest thing.

Though he'd never admit that.

A few months together turn into years, and they graduate high school, still completely inseparable.  
Cas' long nights of studies to follow his dream of becoming a veterinarian paid off with a full ride to college, while Dean talked about opening up his own garage to restore classic cars and going to a mechanic's school.

"We'll have to go to different colleges," Dean muses as they look over the college Cas got accepted into, scrolling through pictures on Dean's laptop.

"We'll stay together, won't we Dean?" Cas says worriedly, gazing at Dean, his grip on his arm tightening slightly.

Dean looks over at Cas away from the computer, smiling warmly and kissing him softly.

"We'll be just fine."

"You promise?" Cas whispers against Dean's lips, and Dean trails his hand under his AC/DC hoodie that Cas is wearing, letting his fingers caress his skin gently.

"I promise."

Dean puts aside the root beer him and Cas were sharing, intent on making Cas forget that their time together was fleeting.

Even if just for a night.

Two weeks later, they each go to their separate colleges after a tearful goodbye, though Dean claimed he wasn't crying and that something was in his eye. Cas knew better, though he'd never call Dean out on it; he didn't need to.

Cas flew to New York, while Dean drove to California a few days later, both arriving safely.  
They called each other every single night, each looking forward to hear the other's voice after a long day.  
Cas said his school was nice, studies hard, but worthwhile. Dean would tell Cas about the new engine part he learned how to make, Cas attentive and thoughtful even though he ' _didn't know the oil from the gas'_ , as Dean would say.  
Cas spent quite a bit of time writing Dean love letters in his free time, sometimes pages long. Some were so full of ardent adoration, it would bring tears to Dean's eyes, while others were so amorously titillating, Dean would be left hot and vexed, a heat only Cas could sate.  
Video chats could only douse the flame to a simmer, but nothing could kill the fire that green and blue eyes longed for. Whenever Cas asked what Dean did with his letters on the phone, Dean would roll his eyes and claim he threw them away, but in reality, he always kept them in a bundle with the rest of the letters under his bed, each and every single one, though he never told Cas that, but Cas knew Dean like the back of his own hand. He played along with Dean's gibes and scoffs, but he knew that Dean never threw the letters away and that he loved each and every one. He knew Dean was as soft as a woman, and though he'd never admit it and would always scoff and wave off romantic remarks, Cas knew.  
Cas loved that he was the only one that knew that side of Dean, and although Dean would never tell Cas, he loved the things Cas did for him.

Winter came, and the time apart grew longer, and neither of them had the money to fly to see each other for Christmas like they had been talking about doing for weeks, since they hadn't seen each other since they both left for college.

"We'll see each other during spring break, right Dean?" Cas silently cried on the phone, curled in a ball on his bed, smelling the fading scent of Dean on his AC/DC hoodie he had packed away with him.

"Yes."

"How are you Dean?"

"I'm fine," Dean said shortly, and Cas swallows thickly at the loud party music sounds in the background. "I gotta go Cas."

"Okay, I love-" Dean hangs up, and Cas stares woefully at his phone, not liking the dark sinking of his stomach.

Dean had promised they would talk that night, since he was busy yesterday night, doing what, he hadn't said.

The promises to talk the next day continue, now from both parties, and calls stop becoming as long, neither wanting to talk to the other and hear the excuses; feel the pain of the lies.  
Eventually, they stop calling everyday, because every time they call now, there is always a fight, but what is worse, is the quiet, ' _how are you_ ' calls, because they both remember how they used to talk.  
Dean remembers the letters Cas used to send him, but stopped sending weeks ago, and Cas remembers the long speeches that Dean would give of his tribulations at school.  
March comes, and they don't fly to see each other for spring break.  
School ends, and neither calls the other to congratulate the other for graduating.  
Dean makes strides to opening his dream garage, and buying a new phone, not bothering to put Cas' number in his new phone.

What was the point? They don't even talk anymore.

Cas studies over the summer in preparation for his second year at school, thinking of Dean often, and wondering how Dean's old AC/DC hoodie had gotten lost during his move into his own apartment over the last two months.

Two years pass, summer rolls in again, and Dean gets a call.

He didn't even know the number, and was trying to remember who'd he'd given his number to throughout the course of that day, but came up empty.

"Hello?" He says warily as he answers the phone.

"Dean?" It was Cas.

"Cas.." Dean rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, kicking up dust as he walks. "Been awhile."

"Yeah."

Dean kicks a rock into the pond he's passing by, taking a sip of his root beer.

"How'd you uh, get my number?" Dean queries, having just bought his fourth phone after his last one got smashed by his motorcycle falling over.

"I asked your assistant, Meg. Congratulations on opening your garage Dean."

"Thanks," Dean smiles a little, proudly thinking back to the day he first opened his doors for business a few months ago. "What about you? You patching up some animals?"

"Yes, I'm one of the top vets at my clinic."

"That's awesome Cas."

"Thank you."

_There is is._

That awkward silence, and Dean is reminded of how he used to talk to Cas, how everyday he couldn't wait to tell him about something new he'd learned, or the way they wouldn't sleep some nights from their shared insatiable lusts.

_Where had it all gone?_

"Dean-" Cas says, but trails off.

"What," Dean says shortly, shoving the memories away.

"I just wanted to know.. If you're okay."

Dean is silent, and he looks at the setting sun, the bright pastel colors, the watered down, mirrored reflection of it in the pond he's standing on the shore of. He can faintly hear Cas breathing through the phone, can almost feel Cas' heart slowing as he waits for his reply.  
Dean knows Cas isn't asking about his well being, but he doesn't care.

He hasn't cared for awhile.

"I'm fine."


	2. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen the finale of s12 of spn, then DON'T read this because spoilers. I just couldn't help but write something since this finale was one of the most painful. :,)
> 
> I've also made an edit based off of the finale on my Youtube @ffsmish if you'd like to check it out! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Cas..._

_Mom..._

I could hardly breathe, the repugnant stench of charred flesh burning my nose with every breath I took that didn't fill my lungs.

 _He's gone.._.

The night was cold after the heat of the portal collapsed, taking my mom and Lucifer with it, leaving my skin as cold as my entire core.

 _Mom... Just when I was ready to love you.._.

I could hardly think, unable to think beyond the soul crushing reality that I had seen Cas die before my very eyes.

_"I did it for you; I'm doing this because of you, Dean."_

_"The angels think I was getting too close to the humans in my charge - you."_

_"I'll watch over you."_

_"I'm hunted, I rebelled and I did it - all of it - for you."_

_"I've been trying to keep one step ahead of them, to... to keep them away from you."_

_"You know this world, this sad, doomed little world, it needs you. It needs every last Winchester it can get and I will not let you die - I won't let any of you die. And I won't let you sacrifice yourselves, you mean too much to me - to everything."_

_"You're my family. I love you. I love all of you."_

It had all happened so fast... I hadn't even seen it coming.

One moment I was weak with relief to see Cas step back through the portal, his azure eyes trained on mine, saying what he didn't need to say for me to know.

_"I'm okay."_

Boom.

A voiceless scream, a bright brilliance of blue, the sudden heat.

That was it.

After all these years, all those times he had passed, getting resurrected within a snap all at once, this was the time it would stick.

_And I had been helpless to stop it..._

I could only feel myself shatter a hundred thousand times as I watched him crumble to the ground, Lucifer's grin malevolent and bloodthirsty, completely uncaring he had senselessly killed another - his own brother.

_Then mom..._

A part of me thought she was badass for punching the damn devil himself in the face, as well as knowing he was the one to blame for everything - every single damn thing in our lives. While another part, wanted to scream to her to get back, to grab her and get her as far away as soon as possible.

I saw now the latter should've been my call.

_Now she was gone too._

Everything stopped, the weight of the ocean drowning me as the grief set in.

I could vaguely hear some kind of noise emanating from the house, and while it occurred to me that I should get in there and check it out, I couldn't move, frozen to the spot even while Sam looked at me, expecting me to lead - always ready to follow my every lead and whim. But I wasn't able to move, rooted to the spot more steadfast than a stubborn mule, and then Sam was leaving, his pounding footsteps thudding in the abrupt silence.

The quiet was just as asphyxiating as the sudden choking grief; No inhales and exhales from Cas, only silence. 

A part of me was expecting him to wake up, for the ever so familiar, _"Dean?"_

I never knew how one more time, would mean so much.

Just one more time to hear him say my name, to find solace in the calm that was his eyes, to have him come once more when I needed him.

 _To still be here.._.

I sank to my knees, the agony so heavy, I could only fall.

As my hand brushed the ground, I felt the ash from his wings coating my fingers in black, and the ache my chest gave at that physically pained me.

I could feel it.

Those long nights that would be spent awake, hating the guilt I felt, the feeling that I could've done something to save them, so they'd still be alive. All the copious drinking, a few too many when Sam was out of sight, and the headaches and heartaches following that. The constant reminders that they were gone, that that was it, it was done.

The long years ahead left to miss the greatest friend I had ever loved, and the mother that I had both I loved and hated.

I swallowed thickly, forcing myself to look down, trying to ignore his still form as I picked up his slowing stiffening and cooling body, his unique woodsy scent saturated with scorched skin.

"Come on buddy, let's go home."


End file.
